Blind
by carsonists
Summary: Fang somehow goes blind from turning invisible too much. The catch: he and Iggy can now see each other. Hilarity/Figgy ensues. Fax, and Figgy in later chapters. T because I'm paranoid. On Hiatus/abandoned.
1. Becoming blind

**AN: Hope you like it. First MR fanfic. Iggy may be slightly/mostly OOC. (Out of character). Fang much less so. Heh. Note that this takes place after MAX, but before FANG sometime when they are staying at Max's mom's house.**

**NOTE: I had to repost this after I got my awesome new beta, Vera Amber! (She agreed after I posted the chapter.) Hope you like the new version!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, Fang?**

**Fang: Hmm?**

**Me: Do I own Maximum Ride?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Aww… :*( So sad…**

**FPOV:**

I looked down at myself and BOOM! I was invisible. Strange. I shook my self and then I was visible again. Even more strange. No, wait, I take that back. Being invisible is stranger than being visible.

During my musings, Max had apparently turned off the lights of our shared ―yes, scary thought, huh? ―bedroom and left me alone. That's strangely out of character for her. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and felt my way around to find Max to ask her what had gotten into her. I had apparently taken a wrong turn because I found myself on a bed. Max's bed. How can I tell, you ask? Easy. Max's leg was under where I sat down.

"Uh, Fang? Why are you sitting on my leg?" She asked.

I got off her leg and asked her, "Max, when did you turn off the lights? It's not bedtime yet."

Confused, she said, "Fang, I haven't turned the lights off."

I blinked. "What?"

"...you can't see anything?"

I shook my head.

Max paused. "Fang, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"...one, your middle finger?"

Even though I couldn't see, I knew Max had rolled her eyes. "No, moron, three." She paused again. "Fang...I think you're blind."

"Er, say what now?"

"Fang, you're blind."

Blind. The word echoed around my brain. _Blind, blind, blind, blind, BLIND!_ Now I now what it's like for Max to have her Voice. It must be annoying.  
I think I passed out. I don't know. It was already black.

**IPOV:**

_Aqua, aqua, aqua, black!_ I thought, while feeling the walls. Yes! I found Max and Fang's room! It was hard to navigate in Dr. Martinez's house; I'd never been here before three days ago. I had to resort to feeling the walls to see what color they were to determine where I was.

I walked around the corner and almost passed out. The entire room was black, as was normal for a blind bird-kid like me, but Fang, not as I remembered him from when he was seven, but a fourteen year old-looking-Fang, was floating in the middle of the room. I could see Fang! I clutched the black side of the door frame.

"F-Fang... I can SEE you!" I stuttered.

There was the sound of Max's hair whipping around. "You can see Fang?" She asked incredulously. "What's he wearing then?"

"Black sweat shirt, black jeans and black socks. It looks like his shirt is black, too. Oh, and he seems to have fainted," I added upon further inspection. "Max, why has Fang fainted?"

"He somehow went blind and he was really shocked."

"Hmm," I said. "Maybe I can see him because we're both blind?"

After a pause, Max responded, "That makes no sense what so ever. How can― why would a blind person be able to see another blind person? It just― doesn't make sense."

"That doesn't change the fact that I can see him," I responded.

Fang started to stir. "What happened, why can't I see any... oh, yeah, I went blind. Wonderful."

He looked around to make sure he was really blind, and started when he saw me.

"Iggy? If I'm blind, why can I see you?"

"Same reason I can see you, I guess."

"Hmm…," Fang muttered. "I wonder if I can see something you're holding…."

"Let's find out." I reached into my pocket, pulled out a bomb, and looked questioningly at Fang.

Fang nodded, confirming that he could, in fact, see the bomb.

"What if there's something in between us?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged. "Don't ask me."

I backed up and closed the door to Max and Fang's room. I looked straight at where Fang should have been.

Turns out I couldn't see through the wall to where Fang was. Darn it! I had always wanted to break the laws of physics. Stupid physics...

I frowned; I was genuinely disappointed that I couldn't see Fang through the wall. I didn't know why.

Sighing, I reached out and opened the door.

...

This is going to sound odd, but it's really strange to see two people kissing when you can really only see one of them. That's right. Fang and Max were kissing, and even though Fang could see that I was holding the bomb, I couldn't see Max. I guessed that that principle didn't extend to people, only objects.

I cleared my throat. Fang jumped back from Max.

"Well, uh… Could you see me?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded angrily, suddenly upset – for some reason – before walking off.

Once I was a few feet down the hall, I started running towards the room I shared with Gazzy.

I slammed the door shut, flopping down on my bed.

I frowned, wondering why I was so upset. It couldn't be because I couldn't see Fang through the wall...that was just silly.

And...it wasn't like I hadn't seen Max and Fang make out before.

No, wait, that wasn't true. I hadn't _seen_ them make out before; I'd just _heard_ them. So...

So...

So...

I suddenly thought of something. Maybe...no, that was preposterous...wasn't it?  
...wasn't it?

Just then, in the midst of my musings, Fang entered the room.

"Hey, Ig, listen… I'm sorry you walked in on me and Max kissing…" Fang apologized.

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not. I mean, you ran off, and then you slammed the door. What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"I don't know either." Fang said. "Listen, if you need me, I'll be in my room." He patted me on my back and left.

**Yay! I sense Figgy brewing! Do you like it? **

**Fang: No.**

**Me: No one asked you.**

**Fang: You did.**

**Me: No!**

**Fang: And I quote, "Do you like it?"**

**Me: …You just don't want Figgy to happen.**

**Fang: I wonder why.**

**Me: Me too. I'm going to post it now.**

**~Fang and TDSW (vote on my profile on what my 'nickname' should be.)**


	2. Trouble at Lunch

**Me: … Fang, take it away with the disclaimer!**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**Fang: Fine…**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**FPOV:**

I was content to wait around in my room all day for Iggy, but as it was almost lunch time, my stomach had other ideas.

I sighed, got off my bed and walked straight forward, hands outstretched; toward the wall I knew was there. Feeling my way along the wall, I made it out into the hallway. I hesitated, but then continued left on to the kitchen.

When I got there, I made my way toward where the refrigerator should have been. I reached out to grab the handle, but something was in my way. A soft, squishy something.

The soft squishy thing's owner screamed, who I identified as Nudge. I felt her hand connect with my face, hard. She slapped me.

"What are you doing, you creeper? Why are you groping me? I'm telling Max!"

She ran off. That was awkward….

I sighed and reached again toward the fridge, this time uninterrupted. I opened the door and was about to pull something out when I realized something: if I didn't identify Nudge until she screamed, how would I figure out what any of the food was? It wasn't like when I touched some cheese, it would shout, 'I'm cheese! I'm cheese!' (If it did, it would mean I was delusional.)

This led me to one conclusion: I needed Iggy's help. For one thing, he was a good cook, and for another, he would be able to help me find what I was after since he had much more experience being blind than I had.

I closed the refrigerator door and started off to Iggy and Gazzy's room.

I walked down the hall feeling the wall on the left side. When I got to Iggy's room, I knocked.

"Who is it?" Iggy's voice came from within.

"Fang," I answered shortly.

Iggy came to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"

"Well, it is lunch time and I don't know how to cook without being able to see, so I was wondering if you could, erm, help me make something."

"Why can't you make something by yourself? Can't you just feel the food and figure out what it is? Or you could eat an apple or something?"

"Geez, if you didn't want to help, you could've just said so. Fine, I'll go find Dr. M."

I was about to turn around when Iggy grabbed me from behind.

"No, it's okay; I'll help. I was just wondering why you needed help."

I shifted uneasily before answering, "Well, there was a ..._incident_... Nudge was in front of the refrigerator when I was trying to open it… and, uh, bad things happened."

Iggy snickered.

"It's not funny!" I retorted angrily.

"Of _course _it isn't…." Iggy managed between laughs, "Of course not…."

I rolled my eyes.

Iggy coughed and then led me back out in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on; let's make you some lunch…."

As we got within earshot of the kitchen, I could hear the rest of the flock (sans Max) preparing their own lunches.

"Hey, Iggy! Did you see Fang? He was being bad earlier. He―" She gasped (I'm assuming) when she saw me. "Oh no! It's Fang!"

From the sound of running footsteps, I could tell that Nudge had run away. It might have helped that she was making an odd squeaking sound as she was running, but let's not assume.

"What was that about?" Gazzy asked.

"Uh…." I mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fang? Fang?" Gazzy asked, "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Huh?"

I didn't understand why he was so worried at first. Then I got it. He probably had noticed how I wasn't looking at his face. Whoops.

"You aren't looking at me! And when I waved my hand in front of you, you didn't do anything."

"Oh. Uh, funny story about that… well, uh… I'm blind."

"That would explain why your thoughts were all confused. But, how can you tell you're blind? 'Cause you might've just gotten lemon juice in your eyes or something," Angel questioned.

"I can tell because everything is black and I didn't feel any pain like I would if I got lemon juice in my eyes."

"Wait, so you're blind? Like Iggy?" a confused Gazzy asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's what I said…."

"How many fingers am I holding up then?" Gazzy challenged.

"I can't see them, stupid. How am I supposed to know?"

"If you _really_ can't see my hands, you can guess. Otherwise, I'm just going to assume you're lying."

"Fine. Uh, three fingers?" I guessed.

"You got it! How are you blind if you saw how many fingers I was holding up?" Gazzy accused.

"I guessed!"

"_Sure_ you did…," Gazzy said sarcastically.

"Why would I lie about being blind?"

"So you can pull the whole 'I'm blind and can't do anything' card. Duh,"

"I wouldn't do that. I learned from Iggy that that doesn't work."

"Fine…. How many fingers am I holding up _now_?"

"Umm… seven?" I guessed again.

"No… one," Gazzy sighed. "I guess you _are _blind. But! I _will _test you later to make sure."

Gazzy's foot steps wandered off.

"How exactly did you become blind?" Angel asked.

I told her.

"So you just turned invisible a lot and were blind all of a sudden? I find that odd, but your thoughts clearly state that you're blind, so I'll buy it," Angel stated before leaving for the room she shared with Nudge. "For now…."

I sighed, what _was _I going to do about Nudge? I had probably scarred her for life. I could no longer talk to her about what had happened and tell her that it was all a mistake…. Not if she kept running away from me….

I heard footsteps and looked up, before I realized that wouldn't do me any good unless it was Iggy. Oops.

"Fang…," Nudge's unusually quiet voice penetrated my reverie. "I didn't know you were blind. I'm sorry for getting freaked out."

"No problem," I said, hoping she wasn't about to run away again.

"Angel told me you were blind. I wonder what that would be like. What is it like Fang? Is it dark? I bet it is dark. I wonder if it is _dark_ or just―"

Fortunately, Nudge's speech got cut off by Iggy. I could see what Iggy was so freaked out about before when I was kissing Max; I could see Iggy's hand curved over Nudge's mouth, but I couldn't see Nudge, so it looked like he was just curving his hand randomly.

**Me: Was that almost… Fudge? (Don't worry, it will be Figgy)**

**Fang: Will you stop it with the non- canon pairings?**

**Me: No. I happen to **_**like **_**Fudge and Figgy.**

**Fang: Rawr.**

**~Avril and Fang (I've decided on Avril for now unless some other nickname pulls ahead in the poll.)**


End file.
